


Valentine's Day

by Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean plans the evening.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Like always I want to throw out a thanks too @everafter-in-neverland who helped a whole bunch with this, it wouldn't be getting posted without them. Everyone should go check them out on tumblr, there blog is awesome.

Roman had barely gotten the door shut behind him when Dean appeared out of nowhere, grabbing hold of Roman’s wrist and pulling him towards the living room where he gave Roman a nudge to sit on the couch.

Roman didn’t resist, curious with what Dean had in store and smiled as Dean bounced on the spot.  
“As promised I made plans for tonight, so get comfy, Ro, I’ll be right back,” he stated and Roman watched as he disappeared into their bedroom kicking off his shoes and slouching back into the couch.

Roman groaned a little as he relaxed into the cushions, watching the doorway to their room as he waited for Dean to re-emerge. Roman felt a flicker of uncertainty run through him as he remembered Dean mentioning that he had wanted to take charge of this year’s Valentine’s Day plans after mentioning that Roman had spoiled him over the last couple of years and he wanted to return the favour. As much as he trusted Dean, the boy could come up with some strange things when he put his mind to it.

Moments later, there was a rustle and thud which was followed by the sound of Dean swearing before the bedroom door swung open and, Roman straightened up a little, curious to see what Dean emerged with.

What he hadn’t been expecting was Dean to come through the doorway with an arm full of chocolates and a lump of fabric while dressed in a bear onesie with the hood hung low, hiding his eyes from view.

Roman gaped for a moment before laughing. “Where did you even get a onesie from, D?” He questioned with a smile on his face as Dean paused mid step, trying to push back his hood while still balancing everything in his arms.  
“Was a gag gift from Seth, after all those bear segments. It’s so comfy though, Ro.” 

Roman chuckled as Dean made his way over to the couch, managing to not trip over the edge of the rug or hit the corner off the coffee table before dumping the armload next to Roman and collapsing onto his lap.

“How have I never seen you wearing it before if it’s so comfortable?” Roman asked as he curled an arm around Dean’s waist and moved to tug the hood back so he could see his boy’s eyes.

Dean gave a shrug. “You were just never around at the right time,” Dean replied before reaching out to grab the lump of fabric he’d been carrying earlier. “I got you one too though,” he wiggled the now obvious dog onesie in his hold, bright blue eyes sparkling as he grinned. “I made Seth show me where he got mine and bought you one. So the plan for tonight is onesies, chocolate, beer, and to catch up on Game of Thrones. Happy Valentine’s, Ro.” 

Plucking the onesie out of Dean’s grasp, Roman smiled up at his boy and gently pulled him into a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe.”


End file.
